bancytoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Un-Stoppable Bliss (Fanfic Bancy and Kim Possible Crossover Cartoon)
Un-Stoppable Bliss is a traditionally-animated crossover short film that was released in theaters in front of the 26th Anniversary re-release of The 1988 Disney animated film entitled "Oliver and Company", which was Michael's first successful attempt on inked-and-painted cels, this time, using a computer-controlled animation rostrum camera stand developed and built by Michael Igafo-Te'o Film Productions' Special Process Development Unit dubbed "Bancy's Cartoon Hardware Builders" and it features Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable as the main couple and Toby Ratwaller and Ollie McMouser as the "screwball" characters, (similar to Tex Avery's screwball creation, "Screwy Squirrel" that he did in the 1940s for The Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Cartoon Studio) besides Mike Patterson and Michelle Finkle being the minor couple even though Bancy and his Brothers didn't appear except that Bancy's Cousin, Toby Ratwaller, is the bodyguard for Bancy's baby brother, Ollie McMouser. It originated as a fan-fiction that was all done by 20-year old animator with autism, Michael Igafo-Te'o, during his 2-1/2 stay with his Aunt Candi and Uncle Mike Davenport's home in Clio, Michigan after spending 3-1/3 Days up north with Michael's engaged female fiance, Hannah Rose Garcia, (also known as "Savannah Garcia") in her family's new unit in Interlochen, Michigan. Summary The Cartoon Opens with Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable dancing the Waltz (well, similar to Cinderella and her Prince Charming's waltz during the "So This is Love" musical number in The 1950 Disney Animated Movie entitled "Cinderella") while Ron is singing an operatic tune, "Santa Lucia", in its first verse but, when Ron finishes the operatic tune, he is beaned to the wall with the door slammed open on him by Toby Ratwaller who is sent to The 2014 Annual "Summer's Best" Party by Bancy McMouser (who did not appear in this crossover short film) to be the caretaker of Bancy's baby brother, Ollie McMouser. When Ollie laughs at Ron for being flattened to the wall, Ron immediately restores his 3D shape by inflating himself by putting a thumb in mouth to do so and Ron nearly scolded Ollie made him realize that He and KP are early for The 2014 Annual "Summer's Best" Party. After Kim and Ron along with Mike and Michelle had Gluten-Free Cheese Pizza for dinner, Toby and Ollie place a record, labeled "Spike Jones' William Tell Overture", on the DJ record player so they can pull pranks on KP and Ron! So, Toby started the pranks by pulling Ron Stoppable's pants down, revealing his Dot-patterned boxer shorts but, as Toby laugh at his prank, Ron pulls his pants back up! Then, Suddenly, Ollie places a "Kick Me" sign on Kim Possible's back so Toby can kick her on the seat of her blue date dress (as worn by KP in "Kim Possible Movie: SO The Drama" and the Season 4 "Kim Possible" Episode entitled "Homecoming Upset") then, alas, Kim has just about enough of Toby and Ollie's screwy pranks they pulled on Kim and her boyfriend! As Kim starts sobbing (and weeping) in her tears, Ron Stoppable with Toby Ratwaller and Mike and Michelle all feel sorry for her date with Ron being "ruined" so, in order to "cheer her up", they place a 50's rock record, labeled "Cha-Hua-Hua by The Pets", as Mike Patterson and Michelle Finkle start dancing the "Charleston Dance" and Toby and Ollie start swing dance, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable dance the waltz once again Near the end of the Crossover Short Film, Kim and Ron start kissing, so did Mike and Michelle, and Ollie asks "Is That Love" and Toby replies to Ollie's question with a "Yes" similar to the "Too Young" line as heard on the Emmy Award-winning-yet-more-popular Disney HDTV Cartoon entitled "Phineas and Ferb". Production After the return of "Kim Possible" on The Disney Channel and on Disney XD, a local Disney fan, who has been diagnosed with Autism and share a love for traditional hand-drawn animation, Michael Igafo-Te'o, wrote his idea on "Un-Stoppable Bliss" to David Block and Eric Goldberg, requesting them to become animators to work on the cartoon short after Disney fans are currently signing a petition to release the third and fourth seasons of "Kim Possible" on DVDs and, yes, on Blu-Ray discs. "I have such a sense of creativity for traditional hand-drawn animation," claimed Michael in an interview. "Especially if those types of animated films are still animated on pencil and paper since the early years." He has been believing that Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are finally dating since "Kim Possible Movie: SO The Drama" that "I have rediscovered 'Kim Possible' on DVDs and on HD DVR." Before work began on Un-Stoppable Bliss, Michael designed an animatic (also known as a "storyboard reel" or a "lecia reel") using computers. "I've Originally Storyboarded on Pencils and Sketch Pads but my original ideas, including "An Animator's Folly", 'failed' on me so, in order to save money and spend less, I've wanted a Mac OS X copy of this digital storyboarding software called "Toon Boom Storyboard Pro" so my mother, Jackie Igafo-Te'o, had entered my name in a contest on The Official Facebook Page of "Toon Boom Animation Inc.", formerly known as "U.S. Animation" then "Toon Boom Technologies", so, to my joyful surprise, I was one of the top 20 winners in the 2014 contest so, this person on Facebook named Lily ToonBoom, gave me an activation code to place a FREE Copy of "Toon Boom Storyboard Pro" which is suitable for both "Mac OS X" and "Windows PC" users for Animator's Sake! So I Began Working on a bit of My Pet Project entitled "Curse of The Invisible Ollie" which is a 6-minute traditionally-animated short film which is another "BancyTOON Favorite" but, after working on the digital storyboards for "Un-Stoppable Bliss" and my next crossover short film, "Bancy's Mistake", I'll plan to finish off "Curse of The Invisible Ollie" after I work on "Doris Deer's Sneezing Accident" for my friend, Andrew Steiner, who has been diagnose with autism like Me and was born on the same year as 1994 but, alas, I Was Born on September 9th, 1994 then Andrew was born on October 1994 second which marks that Andrew and I are different from each other." Nevertheless, Michael will resume working on "Bancy's Odyssey" as swaps locations from working on "Doris Deer's Sneezing Accident" and "Bancy's Mistake" to finishing off "Curse of The Invisible Ollie". "You See, I've Been Inking and Painting Art Cels from Scratch like the Ink and Paint department at Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida," continued Michael in his interview. "I know it sounds a little out of fashion but to make it up for outdated analog animation cameras, I've launched by animation studio's 'Special Process Development' Unit known as "Bancy's Cartoon Hardware Builders" and their first project was to re-create the regular animation camera stand based on the Bowes-Richardson Animation Camera Stand and, yes, the Multiplane animation camera stand based on that of some animator from Finland named Jan-Eric Nystrom who was better known as 'J-E Nystrom' for Art's Sake" The purpose of the new animation camera tables is that, the analog stop-motion cameras (of the "35mm" and "16mm" film stock types) weren't used but instead, digital USB cameras and computers were used except that not only the new animation camera tables and an AVID film editing system use "Windows XP" Desktop Computers, same goes for the "Lasergraphics P4" film recorder system for the Avid Editing System which also runs on "QuickTime MOV" Files and "Windows XP" Computers, but the iMac desktop computers are only suited for Digital Ink & Paint Production, Digital Storyboarding and, of course, 3D Cel-Shaded Computer Animation". "In Order to Mock the "U.P.A." Style of Traditional Animation, We've Used Inked and Painted Cels for the actual animation as our successful attempt to re-create inked-and-painted animation just like Bill Plympton and a few other animation studios used to." Michael added in his interview. "But, with Digital Cameras instead of Analog Stop-Motion Cameras, there's this stop-motion animation software called "Dragonframe" and it's the same stop-motion software used by British Film Studio Aardman Animations and Portland, Oregon-based LAIKA Films, this time, besides testing "Dragonframe" on Clay Animated Screen Tests of "Cuddlebunny Mouser" and his enlarged twin brother, "Benny Mouser" better known as "Big Green", We've actually used that software to recreate inked-and-painted animation and filming pencil tests the 1960s way instead of buying used animation camera tables". "That bright idea of re-creating inked-and-painted cel animation is excellent." said Andrew Steiner, Michael's Friend who worked on "Doris Deer's Sneezing Accident". ''"As old traditional animation goes out of fashion in the early 2000's, we've liked Michael's plans to have his studio revive the power and energy of Walt Disney Animation Australia." As production started on "''Un-Stoppable Bliss", Michael wanted to use one aspect of the Chuck Jones-produced "Tom and Jerry" cartoon entitled "Cat and Dupli-Cat", ''which was the scene where Tom the Cat sings the first verse "Santa Lucia" . They also used the "Kick Me Sign" aspect from the season three "''Danny Phantom" episode, entitled "Forever Phantom". ''"That's when Kim Possible gets a funny feeling!" said Michael. "Bancy's Baby Brother, Ollie, places a "Kick Me!" sign on KP's back then, suddenly, Toby kicks Kim Possible on the seat of her blue date dress!" The look on the backgrounds are similar to the backgrounds used in the "Mister Magoo" cartoons by U.P.A. "I had absolutely no idea that the big guy with autism thinks that stylized animation and romantic comedies are both alike!" claimed Christy Carlson Romano, the voice of Kim Possible. They also used music cues by Eugene Poddany, Spike Jones' "William Tell Overture", The Pets' "Cha-Hua-Hua" and George Bruns. Not only was Michael the animator for Mike Patterson and Michelle, but he also let some of the artists who have worked for Walt Disney Animation Studios, PIXAR, Duck! Studios and Warner Bros. Animation (better known as the "Termite Terrace") also let them draw some scenes of the characters as well. Other animators, like David Block and Chris Bailey, also animated Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, resembling their appearances from the "prom date ending" sequence to "Kim Possible Movie: SO The Drama", this time, with "Chuck Jones"-esq. Facial Expressions and (on Michael's suggestion) 4-fingered hands (3 Fingers and a Thumb) instead of 5-fingered hands (4 Fingers and a Thumb) as well. "We wanted Kim and Ron to look a bit "Chuck Jones"-y on their facial expressions and their hands having 4 fingers per each of their hands instead of 5 fingers like in their actual designs by Stephen Silver." said Michael. Brenda Chapman served as an in-betweener and Phil Nibbelink served as a clean-up animator for all the characters. The director of ''Un-Stoppable Bliss ''wanted the main characters (who have always been two of his all-time favorite characters), Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, to reveal their romantic comedy side. "Everyone has their moments, like when Mike Patterson teaches Michelle Finkle how to roller skate well, and I have developed that kind of romantic comedy, even though a lot of families with autistic children that love cartoons think that animated "romantic comedy" films are, well, different." said Michael. Just like Mr. Lancer from ''Danny Phantom, ''whose gag in one episode entitled "Forever Phantom" was getting a "Kick Me!" sign placed on his back, inspired the Samoan-American animation fan to have Kim Possible with a "Kick Me!" sign placed on her back. "I must confess," stated Michael. "That Kim getting hers with a "Kick Me!' sign on her back look awfully wild and wacky!" Voice Cast Christy Carlson Romano as Kimberly Ann "Kim" Possible (Ron Stoppable's Red-Headed Girlfriend Since "Kim Possible Movie: SO The Drama") Will Friedle as Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible's Current Boyfriend since "Kim Possible Movie: SO The Drama") James Arnold Taylor as Mike Patterson (impersonating Marty McFly of the "Back to The Future" saga) Grey DeLisle as Michelle Finkle (Impersonating Riley Daring of the Annie Award-nominated Disney TV Cartoon entitled "The Replacements" which ran in two seasons from Autumn 2007 until Summer 2009) Charlie Adler as Toby Ratwaller Tara Strong as Ollie "'Lil Pee-Wee" McMouser (impersonating Dil Pickles of the "Rugrats" fame, well, before Dil was redesigned as a Preteen for The "Post-Rugrats" Nicktoon entitled "All Grown Up" which features the "Rugrats" cast as Preteens and Angelica Pickles as a 13-Year Old as of The Pilot Episode to "All Grown Up" entitled "Lucky 13" after Angelica was once 12-1/2 Years Old in The "Rugrats" Special entitled "Rugrats: All Growed Up") Archival Baritone Voice for Ron Stoppable singing "Santa Lucia" from The Chuck Jones-produced "Tom and Jerry" Cartoon entitled "Cat and Dupli-Cat" Provided by: TERENCE MONCK (R.I.P.) Animation Crew '''Producer and Director:' Michael Igafo-Te'o Co-Director: David Block Executive Producer for WALT DISNEY ANIMATION STUDIOS: John Lasseter Executive Producer for MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O FILM PRODUCTIONS: Jackie Igafo-Te'o Digital Storyboard Sketches: Michael Igafo-Te'o Production Design: Michael Igafo-Te'o and Emma McQuater (Characters and Backgrounds) Animators: Michael Igafo-Te'o - Mike Patterson/Michelle Finkle Eric Goldberg - Michelle Finkle/Mike Patterson Russ Edmonds - Mike Patterson/Michelle Finkle David Block - Kimberly Ann "Kim" Possible/Ron Stoppable Chris Bailey - Ron Stoppable/Rufus the Naked Mole Rat Andreas Deja - Kimberly Ann "Kim" Possible/Ron Stoppable/Rufus the Naked Mole Rat Jay Jackson - Kimberly Ann "Kim" Possible Mark Henn - Ollie McMouser/Mike Patterson Will Finn - Toby Ratwaller/Ollie McMouser In-Betweeners: Brenda Chapman - Kimberly Ann "Kim" Possible/Ron Stoppable/Rufus the Naked Mole Rat Dave Bossert - Toby Ratwaller/Ollie McMouser Doug Frankel - Mike Patterson/Michelle Finkle Clean-Up Animators: Phil Nibbelink - Kimberly Ann "Kim" Possible/Ron Stoppable/Rufus the Naked Mole Rat Bob Scott - Mike Patterson/Michelle Finkle Alex Kupershmidt - Toby Ratwaller/Ollie McMouser Post-Production Crew Color Model Designers: Michael Igafo-Te'o and Emma McQuater Cel Inkers: Michael Igafo-Te'o - Kim/Ron/Rufus/Mike/Michelle/Toby/Ollie Kathleen M. Bailey - Toby/Ollie/Mike/Michelle/Kim/Ron/Rufus Cel Painters: Emma McQuater - Kim/Ron/Rufus/Mike/Michelle/Toby/Ollie Tina Price - Toby/Ollie/Mike/Michelle/Kim/Ron/Rufus Background Painters: Chris Holt and Sai Ping Lok Animation Rostrum Camera Operators: Bruce W. Smith (Credited) and Andrew Steiner (Uncredited) Online Film Editing, Film Lab Processing and Negative Cutting: Michael Igafo-Te'o Film Editing Services Sound Effects Editing and Dubbing Sessions Recorded at: Buena Vista Sound Services (Credited) Sound Dubbing Sessions Re-Recorded at: Warner Bros. Studio Facilities (Uncredited) Camera Stand Engineering: Bancy's Cartoon Hardware Builders (part of Michael Igafo-Te'o Film Productions) Computer Hardware Suppliers: Toon Boom Animation Inc. (Quebec, Canada - as Toon Boom Technologies Inc.) Apple Computers Inc. (Cupertino, California, U.S.A.) DZED Systems, L.L.C. (Ojal, California, U.S.A. - as Dragonframe Software) Microsoft Inc. (Redmond, Washington, U.S.A. - as Microsoft Windows) Traditional Animation Material Suppliers: Cartoon Colour Company Inc. (Culver City, California, U.S.A. - as Cartoon Color Company Inc.) Lightfoot Animation LTD (Temecula, California, U.S.A. - as Light Foot) Palomino Pencils Inc. (Stockton, California, U.S.A. - as Palomino Blackwing Pencils) Release Notes "Un-Stoppable Bliss" was released theatrically on Friday, November 6th, 2014 with Disney's reissue of "Oliver and Company" on the same day as the premiere of Disney's "Big Hero 6" and it was a critical and commercial success in the box office. "Un-Stoppable Bliss" was shown in British and Irish theaters on Friday, January 9th, 2015 with Disney's reissue of "Aladdin" in order for Michael Igafo-Te'o and the now retired Preston Igafo-Te'o Jr. to make up for Robin Williams' passing on August 11th, 2014 and in International theaters with "Aladdin" in the first half (Starting with Great Britain and Ireland) and with Disney's reissue of "Planes" in the other half of all countries in more than 12 Languages from Friday, February 13th, 2015 to Friday, March 13th, 2015 on the same day as the premiere of Disney's 2015 Live-Action remake of their Classic 1950 Animated Classic entitled "Cinderella". Category:Fanfic "McMouser Animation Studios" Films Category:Fanfic "McMouser Filmworks Animation" Cartoons Category:Fanfic Disney Cartoons Category:Fanfic Bancy Cartoons